Boyanotrophicophobia
by mousehole
Summary: Naminé suffers boyanotrophicophobia - fear of boys. She'll do anything to get away from them, especially the one persistent boy who never stopped chasing her. Will she be able to overcome her fear when she runs into -ironically- another boy..or two? VeNR
1. Trauma

A/N: This is an old story I've decided to revamp, with a new title (no comment) and a slightly drastic change to the plot. I finally had the guts to brave my old account and read what I wrote three years ago. I can't say I regret it!

A little background before we start: I wrote this approximately four to five years ago, when I was experiencing.. normal teenage problems (angst and all~ I was and maybe still am an emo child LOL). I can confidently say that that time of my life was the core of this story, and I wasn't afraid to write about it! Unfortunately, my 'writing about it' was mostly my venting, and my kind of venting is running around in circles with an unhealthy amount of fume being excreted.

Without further ado~

**_Boyanotrophicophobia_**

prologue

_Trauma_

**Naminé POV**

I, Naminé, am afraid of boys (it's called boyanotrophicophobia, if you must know).

There, I admitted it. Satisfied?

Oh, are you curious? Since I'm generous, I'll tell you all about it. This great 'fear' began back in sixth grade.

See, I have these super awesome best friends, the siblings Pence and Olette. We've been an inseparable trio ever since we were diapers; I'm not exaggerating! Well, Kairi (my twin sister) used to be a part of our group, but come around fourth grade, she found a best friend in Sora (who later on became her boyfriend and subsequently made my sister boring) and ditched us. Anyway, it had always been the three of us.

There's always that time in life when a person's hormones comes and destroys brains. It's not so bad if you're the one with the raging cells, but if you're at the wrong end, then it's all a living hell.

We always hear of stories about how childhood friends get together ten years later: they start out as playmates, then when puberty decides to pay a visit things get all awkward until either girl or boy gathers up the courage to confess her or his feelings to the other party, then vice versa, all that. I admit I find it cute, and sometimes I'm a sucker for stories like that.

However, it's not cute when you're the victim of such… nonsense!

I have always been contented being best friends with the siblings. Why, it's not so bad playing board games and sports together, nor is it harmful going out to grab a bite in the middle of the night. It's just weird knowing while you only feel brotherly (or sisterly, in some cases) love towards that person, said person has elevated emotions towards you.

It's _disgusting_.

Or maybe it's because I have never in my entire life believed Pence was a looker, if you know what I mean.

I guess it all started there, with those darned hormones: Olette began looking at boys, and in return they looked at her, I guess. I'm not sour graping or anything. Olette is pretty, for your information!

When Olette snagged a boy (some say he took her first, but whatever, the point is that they're together), it made Pence sad because his sister paid less attention to him.

It was _not_ that Pence was left with me and 'one thing led to another' (god forbid), but since he looked up to his sister so much, he ended up believing he needed a girlfriend too, just to keep up with her. Deranged, or _what_?

I remember he started with inviting me out to eat ice cream, just the two of us. Stupid as I was, I agreed to go with him. I mean, hello, it's just freaking _ice cream_. And anyway, it's not like I was uncomfortable being around some person I'd been friends with since the beginning of time.

We met up outside the ice cream parlor, and then went in to get a table together. I think I don't need to tell you what happened inside, because it's all routinely. Anyways, while waiting for our orders, we started talking and laughing about, well, anything and everything, as usual. Nothing bad!

It was when we were in the middle of our snacks that he told me oh so casually: "I like you, Naminé."

And the stupid person named Naminé said "I like you too," and mind you, I had a smile on my face.

Hey, don't blame _me_. I wasn't leading him on! To be honest, I thought his 'like' meant 'you're the bestest sister that isn't Olette,' not 'please be my girlfriend and let me touch you.' Seriously! That's why _my_ 'like' meant 'you're such an awesome brother,' and not 'okay I'll be yours.'

You can imagine what was going in his head that time, and it's not pretty. I guess I don't have to give you a hint either.

The next week was a living hell, the highlight of my sixth grade: he went around school telling people he had a girlfriend. At first I was happy that he found someone, but then when I realized it was _me_, I kind of marched up to the pudgy boy and yelled at him for being stupid. He explained to me what happened, and what he got in return was a slap on the cheek, and I received a verbal attack from my best friend, all in one day.

I'm not exaggerating when I say I spent my whole sixth grade scowling at the world to the point that Kairi had to take me into her circle of friends. How pitiful.

I also did my share of hate, which you don't really need to know about.

Anyway, that was years ago.

But of course, I haven't changed much; just check out the first sentence of this story.

I'm seventeen now, and still single, much Kairi's dismay (just because she can't remember what being freedom feels like). Oh, I have guy friends –correction, acquaintances– but none I'd consider… you know (except for Riku and of course Sora, who are like brothers to me). Especially after Pence.

Correction: especially _because_ of Pence. You'd think some violent thrashing would shake him off, but he never let go. It's sickening and creepy, if you ask me. I'd go into detail, but it's just so sad.

Just thinking about it...

Hormones are stupid, if you ask me. They taint every innocent and perfect friendship between a boy and a girl.

I know I'm not supposed to 'let him bring me down,' or any of those girl power pep talk, but you don't know what it feels like, seriously. It's not fun having someone tell you it's your fault, when you didn't do anything except be naïve and, well, stupid like me. It's not fun having that time of your life stuck to the back of your mind either.

Pence.

_Ugh_.

He is the reason why there shouldn't be any men in the world.

He is also the reason why Olette and I aren't talking anymore. If it's one thing I want to salvage from this mess it's the friendship I had with Olette.

Anyway, I have to go out later. Kairi said she wants to go with her and Sora to eat ice cream.

She's so predictable, my sister. I bet it's some trap again, the trap being a blind date.

You know what? I shouldn't care anymore. I'll just scare him, piss him off, disgust him.

I'm just too good at that.

I'm only too good at that because I do those all the time.

o0o

A/N:And it's the end of the prologue!

Hmm I remember going through hell that time. Heartache. (It sounds like a harmless infliction of pain, but trust me, it isn't.) The older version of this (and it's quite entertaining, actually! Minus the embarrassing stuff) is somewhere in FFN, if you're curious. I basically wrote my heart out then, and I'm just relieving the past now.

Anyways, off memory lane, what do you think so far? Is it worth continuing, or is it meant to be trashed? The more reviews the better!


	2. Blond and Blue

Hello again! :) First of all, thanks for the reviews! I didn't really expect so many~ please continue to support me? And _no_, I have nothing against Pence! If I may repeat myself, I'm just using him because I found him quite fitting. If you didn't read my comments for the last chapter... maybe you should read them again.

And with this chapter, we kick off~?

By the way, hey, **CupcakeLerman**! :D I haven't gotten to reply 'cause I've been busy with school and the sad part of life D:

**_Boyanotrophicophobia_**

chapter one

_Blond and Blue  
_

**Naminé POV**

For the first time in our lives, Sora picked us up early. He's the last person in the world who'd be named punctual, so you could imagine the surprise on Kairi's face when he rang the doorbell five minutes before his call time (that call time being an hour earlier than the original plan, mind you).

"Sora, why are you early today," Kairi asked, slightly upset at the fact that he actually _came_ earlier than we both expected.

I wasn't really acquainted with Sora-and-Kairi-land time, so it was only Kairi who wasn't dressed yet; so much for rushing.

"I wanted to," Sora replied simply, plopping down on one of the couches in our living room. "I'm always late picking you up, so I wanted to surprise you today! Besides, it's going to be a good night."

His smile was so smug it was _obvious_ there was something up.

"Alright, alright," my sister sighed, running up the stairs. "You wait there, I'll be ready in a jiffy!"

"No one says 'jiffy' anymore, Kai," I called after her, standing beside the banister.

Silence.

A comfortable one, mind you. This is _Sora_ I'm with.

"Hey, hey, Nam," Sora was grinning from ear to ear. My heart went out to him. Don't you just love chatty people? Especially those who have 'awkward moments' deleted from their daily lives (mainly because they don't pick up on it); I'm so glad Sora was exactly like that. "Are you ready?"

I grinned back at the brunette. It's so hard not to love Sora! "You bet," I said. "Except Kairi didn't say it was a blind date!"

I laughed when his cobalt eyes widened. Sora didn't even suspect me suspecting. He smacked his palm onto his forehead. "Oh, gosh," his voice was laced with panic. "Are you mad at me, at Kai? Aw Nam, please don't!" he was pleading. "I don't want you and Kai to be mad at me at the same time! Aw, my night's gonna suck!"

"How can I stay mad at you?" I ruffled his spikes. But truthfully, I was a bit mad at him. See, it was a rhetorical question. Rhetorical questions need no answers. It doesn't mean there _isn't_ an answer. Please be smart enough to get what I'm trying to say. "What's he like?" I asked after a pause.

Not that his looks will make the night any better than a date with Naminé.

"Blonde. Blue eyes," the goof squeaked. It got my brain ticking.

I wonder?

Still, it _really_ won't make a difference. Any guy, any place, any time: it's all the same. Go out with Naminé, eat dinner, suck at conversations, and fail at _everything_. I actually considered getting a book on dates, but I'm not that desperate.

I think they have another slot in the convent.

"What's the fuss?" Kairi came down at lightning speed, dressed in a simple salmon dress and a gray vest. "What did Sora do?"

The thing about Sora is that he's so transparent. I guess that's why Kairi had this alarmed expression written all over her face. "Nothing," I said quickly. "I told him he shouldn't surprise us with promptness, that's all!" And she smiled, gave Sora a bonk on the head, and opened the front door.

"Okay, Nam," Kairi said breathlessly when we settled into Sora's car: the couple in front, and lonely me at the back (not that I minded. The whole backseat was mine!). "Where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Wha-? Why are we eating so early?" Sora asked incredulously.

"You came early," Kairi complained. "And we always eat first before going around anyway. Early dinner," she said.

Sora grumbled, suddenly swerving. We all jerked from side to side. I'd pretend we were riding a roller coaster, but with Sora, you're playing with Death.

"Why won't you learn how to drive," I leaned forward. "And stop trying to kill us?" This got a scowl from the boy. I say boy, because, well, he is! I mean, come on.

o0o

I remember Olette getting angry at me for telling her that I didn't like Pence the way he wish I did.

That day, Pence invited me out to watch a movie with him. As usual, it became a threesome when Olette decided to come along (because her guy was grounded or something). We ate dinner really early (only because Pence was hungry), then spent a great two hours killing time because the movie we were going to watch was, well, two hours later.

I guess I shouldn't mind, but every pet peeve I had, he did it. I have this thing about books; I'm quite a neat freak with them. I _really_ hate it when they get bent and lumpy, or when the pages get dog-eared. We went to the bookstore during the two hours of nothingness. He tore open the plastic cover of this book and opened it so wide I almost cringed with distaste.

Another thing he did was bring Olette and me to look at this new condominium (he's into those architectural things). We went up a few floors and walked around the foyer-like place, but it was just _weird_. He and Olette don't look alike, so you could imagine what the other people in the condo think.

Oh god, I can imagine.

In the end, Olette got really pissed at me because I told her confidentially that I didn't like what happened. I did it oh so civilized; may I quote myself? "I didn't have a good time, sorry, Olette."

What I didn't –and still don't– get is why she's so angry. I told her nicely, and all she did was blow up and accuse me of making her cry in front of some visitors. I asked her what exactly I did that bothered her, but all she said was "Wow," rolled her eyes, and stalked off.

Not much action after that.

Anyway, back to reality; I'll finish the story some other time.

Sora and Kairi (I should add 'and me,' but I'm no liar) decided to eat in this fast food joint called "Cid's." Cid's has the best hamburgers in Twilight Town, as well as the most decent milkshakes I've ever swallowed. It's this franchise that came from Traverse Town, this city nearby, so its interior is a bit different with its dark-ish retro fusion atmosphere and stuff (think 'student nightlife'). And yes, I do love the place.

It was a good day for the restaurant, since the place was packed. Sora and Kairi shooed me away to find a table (and I wonder why), so that's what I did. Fortunately, I managed to get a booth by the corner of the room.

I slid in, not minding that I sat on the Hot Seat (Hot Seats, in my dictionary, are… hot seats. You know, like when someone sits there for a long time and all that). If you want to know, yes, I hate Hot Seats.

"Excuse me," I heard. I looked at the addressee.

Ooh.

Blond, with blue eyes, just like what Sora said; at least, that's what I _think_ I saw, since neon lights can do so much. "Yes?" I prompted, sitting up a little straight.

He leaned forward, his hand on the table supporting his body. If I wasn't mistaken, he was trying to show off his toned arm. I appreciated that, but seriously, he should get a life. "And who are you waiting for," he asked me. I couldn't help but notice his hair was stuck under a beanie. I dislike beanies.

"My sister and her boyfriend," I replied with a shrug, tearing my eyes away from his cold ones.

The boy sat down across me and put his hands together. "They're ordering food for you?"

I did not like him. "Yeah." But since my sister set me up, I'd have to at least be nice, right? So, _stop being a prude. Be nice to him._ "And what about you?" I didn't want to ask, but I'm just so polite.

"Nah," he waved a hand dismissively. "Ate already." I noticed he had a skateboard tucked under his other arm, as if he was trying to tell me something (let me guess… trains?).

I didn't like him. _At all_. He strikes me as freaking _cocky_. And the night's just started! "That's nice," I replied, trying not to sound so out of it.

I wanted a milkshake, a nice, thick, frothy vanilla milkshake.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he suddenly asked, perking up. That is, if that light in his face wasn't suspicious. He pumped a thumb towards the crowd lining up. I spotted Kairi with five people in front of her.

Without waiting for an answer, he was by my side in a split second and pulling me out of my seat. "We'll come back soon," he promised, tugging me towards the side door. For some reason, I think they didn't know this was happening.

Then again, they were the ones who set me up with this guy, so they must've known. I hate my sister's taste in guys.

So much for dinner.

o0o

He took me to the skating arena.

It was quite dark out, with mostly street lamps providing the light. I could make out his build from here: well-toned body, and not just his arms. He was tall too, and he seemed to know his way with a skateboard.

Still, I didn't like him.

I didn't get his name either.

I was watching him do his tricks, grinding and flipping and all that. He apologized for not bringing a skateboard, though. I won't go into another princess fit, so no complaints from me.

I felt a tap from behind. Since I thought it was Kairi, I whipped around too quickly, but only to be greeted by the wonderful siblings. "What are you doing here," Olette asked. She sounded worried, if not annoyed.

"Watching him skate," I replied simply, a hint of question in my voice. Seriously, why should she care? I mean I'm glad she talked to me, since that meant we're friends again, right? But then again, she didn't sound as concerned as… well.

"You look a bit bored," Pence said. I didn't bother looking into his eyes when he spoke. I don't know, I'm just afraid, that's all. I was already gripping the ledge tensely. "Maybe you should come with us," he suggested, smiling.

On one hand, I wanted to say yes. Hello, I was _bored_. But then… talking a chance with Pence was like jumping off a hundred foot high bridge and wondering if the water below will kill or not.

I don't know if I was lucky, but the skater came towards us and greeted the duo. Apparently he knew them, since they greeted each other with friendly smiles. "You know these two," he asked me, sounding almost a bit surprised. I nodded, a little curious.

I turned to the siblings. Olette's eyes were as wide as saucers, while Pence still looked like… Pence. "You know Seifer, Nam," Pence asked, almost incredulously. "I didn't know that!"

Seifer.

"Ah, well," I was grasping for words. "Why not?" I mustered a smile and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing," Olette murmured almost darkly. I was getting pissed. Seriously, why did she have to react badly to everything I did? Not like she's a saint anyway.

Seifer, blond and blue eyes.

"I think we should go," Seifer said. I almost sighed with intense relief. I guess he could sense the tension in the air. I looked up at him gratefully… wait, is that a _scar_?

We said our goodbyes and headed back to Cid's. Only fifteen minutes, but it seemed so long!

"So, where'd you get that scar," I asked. I was already feeling a bit comfortable with this guy. He seemed to be okay, if not a bit on the vain side.

"Oh, this?" he brushed his fingers over the small slit which hovered over the bridge of his nose and slid down diagonally to the other side of his face. It looked nasty. "From a skateboarding competition, really brutal," he said with pride.

I sat back down in the booth and checked on the couple: they were both ordering already. I guess the only thing keeping them was that Sora was really indecisive; you could see it the way his serious face was contorted and his fingers were tapping his chin. And there was Kairi, looking frustrated. She could've passed off as his mom.

"That's cool," I said, and nothing else.

Fifteen minutes with one guy (plus the terrible duo) was too taxing, you know?

Still, I was kind of surprised that Seifer stood up and started for the door, saying he had to go. I watched him leave, confuse that was until he looked back and yelled over the noise to meet him again tomorrow, same place. I didn't notice I was smiling to myself when Kairi and Sora got back with a tray heaped with food.

"Smiling, Nam?" Kairi grinned at me, tilting her head to the side. I beamed back at my sister and took my vanilla milk shake and mushroom burger. "What's up?"

Good thing Kairi remembered to grab one of the mayonnaise bottles; I _love_ mayonnaise, sometimes a little bit too much. "Nothing," I said nonchalantly.

For a while, the only sound within our table came from Sora wolfing down his French fries and chili. Let me explain: Because Sora didn't know what to order, he took the liberty of doing random pointing and chose around four things to eat, including the mentioned. His other food? Why, what else besides onion rings and a colossal burger?

"He was here?" I could see the fullness of her blues. I nodded, smothering my burger with more mayonnaise before biting into it. "He took me to the skating area while you were lining up," I said in between bites. I left the "I don't like him" part out, but only for the moment.

"And… how do you like him?" She exchanged a glance with Sora, who paused to wash down all the oil with a gulp of soda. Seriously, this guy was a bottomless pit. He was also a vacuum cleaner, with all the crumbs and stains on his shirt and around his mouth. I told you he was a kid!

I shrugged.

What?

My twin was glaring at me with contempt. As for Sora… he was oblivious.

"He said he was going to be late," she said, almost to herself. Well, he was too early.

"He's not that bad," I offered. "He took me to the park, he showed me how to skateboard," I counted off my fingers. "But I only watched from the side," I added quickly, just in case my sister and her doofus of a boyfriend had any dumb ideas. Hopefully you didn't either, except I know you were kind of there when that happened.

"I'm kind of tired, actually," I confessed, taking another mayonnaise filled bite of my burger. I let some of the milkshake slide down my throat. _I _loved_ coming to Cid's!_ "I met up with Olette and Pence back there." I can assure you that I didn't have my death glare on.

Sora shook his head. He was done eating his food; amazing, but not surprising. "I didn't think he'd make you tired," he said. "He's supposedly really nice and all that."

"Mouth," I said, and he wiped the ketchup stains and onion ring crumbs away with the back of his hand. Kairi, being the sort of neat freak with the world, grimaced and threw napkins at him, ordering the brunette to wash up. It was really amusing, watching those two.

Sometimes…

No.

Shut up, inner self.

o0o

We were well on our way out of Cid's when I saw Seifer coasting on his skateboard. He waved, and I returned with a small one. I watched him until he turned round the corner.

I think Kairi caught that, since her older sister instincts kicked in with a "What was that?"

Of course I was a bit baffled, because along with her demanding tone she looked alarmed. I mean, if she set me up with that guy, then there shouldn't be any problem with her face that moment, right?

"I just said hi, Kai," I rolled my eyes. What was up with her anyway?

"You do know who that is, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said, "Duh!"

Sora was already in the car. "Let's go," he said. "We'll drop by the ice cream parlor, if that's alright? He said he'll be there too."

Kairi huffed and opened the car door. She sat down and slammed the door shut.

Uncertainly, I hopped into the backseat.

What was wrong with Seifer anyway?

And if there _was_ anything wrong, then why'd they set us up in the first place?

Ugh. Girls.

o0o

A/N: I wonder what's wrong with the picture? ;)

If I may indulge (I will): I'll be injecting some things here from... experience. If you don't know yet, this was born from my life long ago, and yeah I'm just rewriting it with a drastic plot change. Lately, I've been feeling really conflicted. I'm pouring my heart out here, if that's okay. My friend and I got into this really dumb tiff, and she hasn't spoken to me in almost a week. Believe me when I say it's not my fault, honestly, and I'm waiting for her to say sorry. It's a nine year old friendship, if you want to know. I just want to teach her a lesson. BAH. SO MESSED UP. Anyway, after supposedly reading this paragraph, I think you'll know where in the story (chapter, actually) this is inserted in. I'll stop here.

Haven't done this in quite a while, mainly because I've got school and a bunch of other things to do like unwanted drama. Hopefully I can stick to the writing style I'm going for with this story; please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, okay? And if there's anything I should improve on. I'm counting on you guys! :)


	3. Pots

Thanks for the reviews~! I'm glad this is fine with you guys :) I just hope I'll live up to your expectations! I have my finalest finals next week. I'm doing bad this quarter, so I have to focus on my studies, if I could even do that. Therefore, no chapter next week.

I'm feeling a bit down, lately. I really don't know why, but it's putting a downer to my stories :(

Also, I've deleted my other story _Dear Diary_ because I'm still sorting out what I want to do with it.

**_Boyanotrophicophobia_**

chapter two

_Pots_

**Naminé POV**

Kairi was pissed at me the whole ride to the ice cream parlor, while Sora was just quiet. Inside, I was annoyed as well. What was the problem anyway? That Seifer left early? That she didn't see us interact? I opened my mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. I didn't want to ruin the night.

"We're here," Sora announced, slowing his car to a stop and easing the mobile into a parking space. We all got off and headed into the store in silence.

Ugh.

The three of us slid into the nearby booth, the two sat across me. I sat beside the window. Personally, I loved sitting next to the glass. It's like watching television, but without the commercial breaks. Plus, it's great for people-watching. I kind of stopped minding the fact that they were Naminé-watching back, since I'm just a tad too boring to watch. I think you know there's nothing exciting about watching someone sit down for an hour or so.

"He's supposed to be here soon," Kairi muttered moodily. I turned towards her with a questioning glance. Didn't I just meet him? This was seriously confusing me to no end.

"Wasn't it Seifer a while ago, Kai?" I asked her, not minding her anger towards her favorite sister named Naminé. I was glad that she didn't smell anything fishy about that. I prodded on. "So it _wasn't_ Seifer the whole time?"

Just then, the waitress hovered over our table, pad and pen in hand. Our conversation dissolved. "What's up for you guys today, eh?"

See, we're regulars at Tifa's, named Seventh Heaven. I asked her once why she named the parlor with such a sad (gay) name, seeing that it wasn't her style to name it that. She said it was because of her business partner, Aerith, who wanted to christen it as such. Not that it has anything to do with anything. Just assuming you wanted to know.

"You look a bit depressed today, Tifa," Sora piped from across us twins. I think Kairi kicked him, because he winced, cussing under his breath. The red eyed girl's eyes flashed a bit, and then she sighed dejectedly.

"Oh nothing," she huffed. "Store's not doing that well anymore," she confided in us. "Not that many people like eating ice cream in a traditional ice cream parlor as much as buying them in the supermarket. But oh well."

My heart went out to Tifa. I was kind of sad as well, because I pretty much grew up here. Never mind the fact that this place held the memories of my relationship (and its deterioration) with Pence and Olette. Losing this store would be like losing my childhood, no matter what bad things rolled up stuck in it.

Besides, Tifa was a really hard worker, and not to mention passionate about her job. I love it that I could come here and feel better after eating ice cream and talking to Tifa (she watched us grow up. She's a the sister Kairi and I never had –rather, never were to each other). Apart from Kairi, Tifa was my other outlet. Not that I'm using her, of course. It kind of sucks that people would give up having the whole ice cream experience in a decent restaurant just to eat the delight in the comforts of their own homes. Personally, I'd rather come here than sit at home, which I could do all the time anyway.

We gave the brunette our orders: as usual, being their lovey-dovey selves, the couple ordered a banana split, while I ordered a (_lone_) mango parfait, with strawberry syrup. That was when the three of us were left alone in a short silence. Kairi asked me about Seifer again.

"What I don't get is why you even bothered trying to set me up on a blind date, Kai," I rolled my eyes. "You know it won't work out. Nothing ever will!" I wasn't saying this because I wanted to sound like a damsel in distress, that I needed help; in fact, far from that! I just wanted her to leave me alone and let me enter the convent if I ever decide to. "He just skated by himself, and he left me there to watch him. That was _so_ eventful," I added sarcastically. "I mean, seriously, he didn't even bother asking me what I wanted, he went ahead and did his thing. I swear he acts like I'm supposed to be some adoring audience."

Keep. Anger. In. Check.

"No, it's not that," my twin sounded like she was about to snap already (so did I). I guess she never had patience for me. "It's more like, why were you with Seifer? He wasn't who we set you up with!" And with that, I wanted to kill myself.

So it _really _wasn't Seifer? I was gob smacked. The only word going in my head, let's play a game, starts with s, and ends with t. It has four letters, and it's definitely not 'seat.'

Or 'spit,' though if you still don't get it (I'm so disappointed), change just one letter and there you go.

Well, at least that explains everything.

"So I just made a fool out of myself!" I hissed accusingly.

"Hi, guys!" Tifa glided back to us, a tray in hand. I washed the sour look off my face as she began dishing out glasses of water and putting down my parfait. Oh, how lovely it was! I delved into it right away, savoring the syrup and the fruit.

When Tifa left, Sora took a swig of water then put an arm around Kairi's shoulders. "Didn't we tell you? We wanted to go out with you for ice cream in the first place." Immediately, I shot him a flat stare. He lowered his eyes, possibly averting his gaze from my glare. He was the one who told me he was blond and had blue eyes! And Seifer _did_ fit that description. What was I supposed to do, ask Sora if this was the right guy? Why would I want to get him in trouble with his girlfriend?

Come to think of it, I _did_ mention that Kairi said she and Sora were bringing me out to eat ice cream, not dinner. It just happened Sora was early… riiight.

"Oh," was all I could muster up. What? I was speechless and dumbfounded and just plain dumb.

"Anyway," Sora sighed dramatically. "He's supposed to be here soon, so buckle up, Nam!" And I groaned in response. Suddenly, I didn't feel like eating anymore. Way to go, Sora, making me waste such a beautiful masterpiece. That is, a masterpiece I was willing to devour.

That was when Tifa brought in their banana split and spoons. "Enjoy, lovers," Tifa winked and dashed off. Admittedly, for an ice cream parlor in decline, the house was quite packed.

"Sora, don't eat so fast!" my twin wailed. "You're going to finish the strawberry scoop without letting me get a bite of it!" The spiked brunette paused midway and diverted his attention to the vanilla ball instead. I giggled at the sight despite my rising temper. Even though they both exasperated me, I still found them to be the cutest couple ever, the ideal one. They're also the couple I figured would bicker about the dumbest things (who fights over thimbles? Not you, I hope) until they die.

o0o

I threw my hands up in slight frustration. I've finished my parfait and decided to indulge myself: hot chocolate. It was yet to arrive. Sora and Kairi ordered too: Sora got a mocha frappe, and Kairi a caramel latte. I guess they really wanted me to meet the guy, since Kairi was willing to ingest more calories just to wait for him. I'm sure I don't have to explain Sora's side.

We've been squatting in Seventh Heaven for almost an hour already. Just so you know, I dislike waiting for long periods of time.

So far, the guy hasn't shown up.

Sora was kind of upset that I ruined his speech (I didn't mean to, honest!) about something. "I don't want to do this anymore," I wailed. It came out sounding like a whine. "We've waited for this guy the _whole_ night. I'm really glad you did this for me, honest, but look what this got me into! I met some asshole who I thought was my blind date, and made a fool of myself in front of you guys and Pence and Olette. I had to watch him inflate his ego tenfold, and I didn't even know what was happening." I smacked a palm to my forehead. "Kai, I wanna go home. This next asshole won't show up, so just suck it."

I'm pretty sure my foul language wasn't due to the hot chocolate (or the parfait). I was tired and my pride already took a bruising on so many levels. What, would you stick around waiting for a person who couldn't even keep a date? That alone made a bad impression. Why should I stick around waiting for someone like that?

"Come on, Nam," Kairi consoled. "It's okay! Really, you might like him. I'm sorry we trapped you, but really, it's for your own good!" I noticed Sora's wide eyes.

Whatever.

"Kai, really, no more, please!" I, Naminé, give credit to my twin. She is the most tenacious person I've ever met (Then again, she's the _only_ tenacious being I've ever come across). "Thanks, but I have enough assholes in my life already. I don't need another one."

I made a move to scoot away from the table (and the wonderful window). When I got up to head for the door, I almost rammed into a person. I stopped, blinked twice, and wondered to myself why that person didn't move away. I opened my mouth to say something, when he said: "You have a potty mouth."

If you're expecting me to describe his voice as the sweetest, smoothest sound I've ever heard in my life, then you might as well stop reading.

Well fine, his voice is nice.

But the content wasn't.

His vocabulary was also outdated.

"It has nothing to do with you," I retorted, taking a step back. "Mind your own business."

"Not when you're calling me an asshole," he replied, his face contorting with annoyance. I noticed he had blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Oh no.

"No one says 'potty mouth' anymore," I countered. It sounded really lame, like I had nothing else to say (which was true, but shut up).

Why is my life so miserable?

"Hey Nam, get back to the table, alright? Keep your sister company, will you?" The liquid in his eyes was telling me he had to say something urgent to the boy beside him. Sora stood up and with a slight push, led the boy out of earshot.

I had no choice but to stay, humiliation burning all over my cheeks. Why was it that everything had to happen to me? _Me_? What did I do to deserve any of this?

"Hi again," I muttered, pitting myself beside the window. It was really dark out. Small dots of light illuminated small parts of Twilight Town. Occasionally there were cars passing by, their headlights outlining the few teenagers on their own businesses littering the curb. "So, I guess that's him, right?"

My twin took a sip of her drink and made a confirming noise. "There was some complication though," she replied, looking at me. "Sorry I'm putting you through this, Nam," she said.

Some of my resolve crumbled. I could be as mean as I wanted to be, but deep down I guess I just can't stay mad at her. "It's fine," I slumped in my seat. "I just don't get why you insist on doing this for me."

"Are you kidding?" her almost shrill response startled me. Okay, uptight much? "You look so miserable, always moping about. Just because Olette and Pence got you down doesn't mean all you have to do is think about them. Yeah your friendship with Olette's really important, but seriously, you should take your mind off it. She's not your world," her voice softened gradually. Boy, was I touched. And unnerved. What the heck? Just because I'm sad it means I need a guy?

"Yes, you do," my twin said, before could say anything. I hate it when she could read my mind. It's a twin thing, I guess. "I just think he can cheer you up. I miss seeing my sister smile, you know?" It was weird, hearing this from my own sister. I don't know. I felt warm inside, knowing she actually cared about me that much.

I stirred my hot chocolate listlessly. "Thanks, Kai," I replied, sending her a smile. "I… I guess we can double sometime, if this works." How awkward.

She opened her mouth to say something, maybe the reason why she looked so troubled. However, she put her lips together and sent me one of her better smiles, the one that was so sincere you'd die because, well, you weren't.

o0o

So this was the story: he was late because he just came back from a road trip with his friends. He was going to come to Seventh Heaven earlier, but due to time constraint… Yeah.

We were on our third cups of chocolate; I admit I was getting a bit waterlogged already. I could also say that I was starting to relax a bit –that is to say, I sat up less straight (because like many, I'm always slouched unless… well you get it). He was telling us about his trip, how fun it was. He made it sound like it was the best place on Earth, the way his blue eyes sparkled when he spoke of it.

Still didn't like him, though.

Potty mouth? Pssh.

"It was a bit boring on the way," he was saying. Three of us were captivated, especially because we never dared to leave the perimeters of Twilight Town. "There were a lot of grasslands that we passed, and all these animals. It was so cool! We almost got attacked by boars, though. Anyway, the ride was a bit long, but it was so worth it."

"What's so great about a castle anyway?" Leave it to Sora to give so much importance to such exotic lands.

"So_ra_, this is _Castle Oblivion_. Who wouldn't want to go there?" His girlfriend whacked his arm. "Besides you," she added as an afterthought. I giggled.

"It seems so boring," he said. "So what if you can't take pictures inside? That's just about how mysterious it can get. Besides, it's just a castle."

"Well, _I_ want to go there," she said defiantly. "Ven will bring us, won't you?" she looked at the blond hopefully.

I didn't mention his name, did I? It's Ven, just so you know (again). Apparently he has this brother who was supposed to come today, but he kind of ditched me for a skateboarding competition and told Ven to come instead. Ven was late because he just got back from his trip to Castle Oblivion (which is just so awesome). His friends dropped him off here.

"Dream on, Kairi," I said playfully. "Uncle Eraqus won't hear of it, ever!"

Ventus (that's his whole first name; isn't that weird?) turned towards me in disbelief. "Your uncle is _the_ Eraqus?" he asked incredulously. "No _way_."

You see, Uncle Eraqus is this super famous world traveler. Practically everyone who loves to take trips (tripping, if you want to call it that) looks up to him as this god who finds places for them to trek around. I'm sorry if that's a very short and unjust description of my super awesome uncle; I don't really know him that well, unless you count seeing his many books in the bookstore. He writes about the places he's been to, and compiles them all in, guess what, books. They're like journals, really. If you want to know, he was the one who founded Gummi Airlines (I know, right?).

Apparently, Ven was one of those seasoned travelers. "Yeah," I shrugged, avoiding his drilling glance. It wasn't an offensive look, not that his orbs could do that. Still, he's a _guy_.

"Well, why not?" Ven prodded.

"Uncle's very protective of us," I explained. I admit, I was a bit nervous about talking to him, and the couple listening to me in silence as if this was the first time they're hearing my voice. "Ever since our parents passed away, he didn't really want us leaving Twilight Town to go to exotic places like Castle Oblivion, much less a place like Agrabah. We'd have to ask him first, but that's kind of hard considering the fact that he's always off in some remote country or another." I hated the silence. "I kind of wish he'd let us go places sometimes," I tried to fill in the quiet space. "Like maybe the Islands." I smiled, and consequently looked stupid.

You see, I've always wanted to go to Destiny Islands. It's just not to get a tan (though I admit I _am_ too white) but also, well, I've never been to a beach, and neither has Kairi. And no, swimming pools are not the same.

The dirty blond nodded thoughtfully. I couldn't help but watch him. There was just something so _nice_ about him, disregarding the fact that we started off on the wrong foot. "I'm sorry about your parents," he said. Kairi and I shook our heads and just smiled.

"We don't remember much of them, our parents," Kairi said. "They passed away when we were really tiny. It was the time when Uncle Eraqus was still around to care for us." I remember that. "He used to shuttle back and forth from his home to ours while we were kids, but he spent more time with us because we were too young to get out and about by ourselves."

"But didn't he have kids," asked Ven. Sora seemed intrigued as well. I guess she never did tell him. I wonder how he feels, learning all this at the same time some stranger does? Knowing him, he doesn't mind. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm wondering about such tiny details.

"Yeah," I took it from my sister. Their gazes all drifted to me. I had to quell my urge to drop the subject. "We haven't seen her in forever," I frowned. It's been, what, over ten years! Uncle brought her here once, because he didn't want to come here and go back that much; even if he owned Gummi Airlines, it was still expensive. For a while, he and my cousin lived with us.

"Guys," it was Tifa. "I hate to break it to you, but it's closing time. Go and skedaddle, will you?" she shooed us graciously. Sora made a move to pay for the bill, but Ven motioned him to stop.

"It's on me," he grinned. It wasn't a cocky grin, though since I still disliked him I called it cocky. He pulled out a fifty and told her to keep the change as a tip.

If I hadn't known we'd eaten that much, I would have called him a rich ass, flaunting his wealth to the world.

We exited Seventh Heaven and found it to be raining out. Sora offered Ven a ride, which he accepted right away. He lived near Sora's, which was, well, far from us. It was practical.

"Hey," the dirty blond haired boy caught my attention. Why did his voice have to be so… nice? "I hope I didn't bother you that much tonight, did I?"

I was a bit paralyzed. Here he was, talking to me, out of earshot from the couple. "I hope you get to meet my brother soon. Sorry about our bad start; maybe you'll get along better with him." He opened the door for me, and I stepped in.

He got in the other door beside me. "You see," he seemed a bit embarrassed, I noticed. "Our family's having this… party. Roxas has to go, but he hasn't got a date yet. We figured if he got a date, he'd have no choice but to attend. He usually skips out, you see."

Roxas: what a weird name. Then again, Ventus is too. I wonder what kind of parents he has?

I nodded, digesting all this. "I see," I hummed. At the back of my head, I was fuming a little. Kairi and Sora set me up to be some wild, disobedient son's date? Wow, just _wow_. "How about you," I asked curiously. "Just out of curiosity," I added quickly. My face felt like it was burning up. Thank god the couple was still outside, and that the car was dark!

"If you don't mind," he looked away. "I-I'd like to take you if you don't like my brother?"

I kind of felt bad. Here he was, being a gentleman, a really nice guy, the first one I've met in my whole life that isn't Sora, and I'm treating him like a–

"Is that alright, Pots?"

"Huh?"

"Pots," he repeated.

"B-but my name is Naminé." Damn. Extracted without any ease, and I fell prey to it. _Nice._

"Potty mouth; I'll call you Pots, for short." Ven shot me a smug look. "Well?"

_That stupid little asshole._

o0o

And that ends the first day in Boy-something-phobia. As you've noticed, I have a tendency to write uneventful things. I think I'm going to divide the chapter by 'day' instead of... events? The sensitive me thinks it's a bit dragging, but it's up to you readers! That's my question for today: **how do you think should I divide my chapters?** Also, if you have complaints or whatever, please hit the review button because you know how insecure I am! :)


	4. Closure

First of all, thank you for the reviews! You guys make me really happy!

I'm unofficially through with high school! We still have graduation practices and stuff; I come home tired everyday! It's almost as bad as finals.

Sorry that this chapter came late; as above, I'm a wee bit busy D: I've posted some oneshots at the start of the month. Hihi~ I should edit them though. Wrote them in a flurry and posted them because I felt like it. Kinda regretting it.

I have a splitting headache!

Anyway, what am I rambling here for? Read~!

**_Boyanotrophicophobia_**

chapter three

_Closure_

**Naminé POV**

Two or so days later, I found myself walking along Twilight Town's Plaza. Why? I got a text from Olette, telling me to meet her at the Sandlot Fountain.

Oh, you're wondering about the fountain, are you? You see, there's always been a fountain in the Sandlot (I don't really know when it was built, but it's definitely there). However, when Struggle season comes, that fountain is, say, turned off, dried, and covered by a stage (think of putting a box over the fountain).

It's not Struggle season, just so you know.

Anyway, yeah, I had to meet her there. Knowing her, though, Olette will bring Pence along. I swear they're both stuck to each other. I mean, there's nothing wrong with having close ties with your own siblings, it's pretty cool, to be honest. It's just that sometimes, it doesn't look so great. It makes you look like you don't have a life. That's just what I think.

Then again, I'm always with those two, so I look like I don't have a life outside them, right?

Oh, whatever.

After I paid for a cup of vanilla ice cream, I headed to our rendezvous area and sat down on the ledge. I surveyed my surroundings: couples hand in hand, skaters practicing their fancy footwork, and children playing with their toys. I took a bite off my ice cream.

I like vanilla.

I couldn't get that night out of my mind. Meeting Ven was pretty fun, despite earning that creepy and yucky nickname (Pots? What kind of name is _that_?). The nice thing, though, is that Ventus has this aura of niceness. He's like part of this long lost variety of the male race, and you actually lived to meet one. He was a gentleman, the kind that you don't see anywhere anymore (and a sincere one at that).

How do I put it without sounding like I'm in love with a morality freak?

"Hey, what's up with that smile?"

I looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes, and a pair of light brown eyes in my peripheral vision.

Just so you know that Pence came along.

"Nothing," I blinked, easing my mouth into a straight line. "Good afternoon," I greeted, matching Olette's smile.

She sat down beside me, a small gap between us. Pence's seat made Olette stay in between Pence and me.

"You wanted to see me?" I prompted, the smile plastered on my face.

Her chocolate curls bobbed up and down as she nodded fervently. "We need to talk," she said, almost righteously. "You know, for closure."

Let me take you down my memory lane: Once upon a time, I told her brother to go piss on a wall, which succeeded in pissing Olette off, so she cut all ties between the three of us. For the longest time, I moped over the loss of such a friendship. Why wouldn't I? We spent our days starting preschool with each other. I know it sounds pathetic and sappy, but I poured my heart and soul into growing this relationship. I didn't want to let this go just like that, so I tried to cling onto the very last strands, calling Olette and pretty much making a fool out of myself trying to make up when she just ignored me. Needless to say, she didn't want to.

Maybe I should be glad that she wants to do something about our rift now (it's better than never, right?), but for some reason her doing this was wrong. Plus, she's making me sound like the witch.

Well okay, it all happened because of me, but I was sorry. I tried to mend it. Pence was actually alright with it; in fact, we were on speaking terms really early. It was Olette who continued the war (and I just played along, because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself anymore).

Sometimes, I just _hate_ the female race.

"Okay," I replied slowly. "So what do you want to talk about?"

She tossed her hair back. "Our friendship," she said simply. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Was she _patronizing_ me?

Olette sent her brother off to grab yogurt. "I was just thinking," she stressed each word. "It's too old to destroy just like that, right?" She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "I mean, I wouldn't want you thinking I'm such a bitch for being so dumpy, right? Nor would I want others to think that, especially Kairi."

"E-excuse me," I said incredulously. "Dumpy, bitchy, whatever it is, you're doing this to clear your image, aren't you? Seriously, Olette, I can't believe you!" For one, I couldn't believe it was happening to me. Actually, I couldn't believe it actually _happens_.

"What?" She shrugged, still meeting my eyes. It was as if she was doing the right thing. Isn't that why she was still looking me in the eye? "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not getting anything out of all this, just problems. I'm here to clear my name, that's all. After that, I won't have anything to do with you."

Okay, I appreciate her bluntness.

I hate her.

"Over ten years of being friends and you're only concerned about your _image_?" I think my voice could be classified as a screech. My heart was beating really fast with anger and hate, and some disappointment. "We hit a bad bump and all you want to do is let it crumble? You don't _care_ about us?"

"You sound like a lesbian," she pointed out.

"So _what_?" I seethed back at her. "That's not what I care about anyway. I care about friendships and things like that, not what I _sound_ like. I can't believe you're this cruel and heartless. Actually, I can't believe _you_. I know siblings are really important, but letting this get in between you and me makes you look like some incest freak."

I cannot believe I said that.

"Of course not! You know it's not like that!" Olette yelled, her cheeks prickling with embarrassment. By now, the people walking by were glancing at us; just looking, but not enough to stop them in their tracks (gods forbid _that_). "Geez, Nams, what's your problem?"

"Look, 'lette, it's all about Pence _again_!" Although I was bursting with things to say, nothing was coming out of my mouth. "Can we leave your brother out of this for once? It _really_ doesn't concern him. This is between you and me, and no one else. If I have a problem with him, that remains between us. You hear me? So can we have a decent conversation without you dragging Pence into it?"

By now she was standing up, looking down at me with blazing emerald orbs. "How can you say that," she spat, "You don't _know_ how it feels to have a sibling feel so disheartened! Kairi's always been in a relationship, so you don't know how it feels to… to experience heartache! Just so you know, it's painful, and it's worse when you're powerless and all you can do is watch your sibling go through all that. It's your entire fault; when he got depressed, he started eating crazily, which is why he's so pudgy now! You're ruining not only our friendship, but also his health! Do you know how bad that makes me look? I'm a horrible sibling! I couldn't defend him from your… your heartbreaking schemes, and now I can't even keep him from destroying his health! Screw you, Naminé, screw you!"

What I didn't get was how she could get angry at me; let me believe it was, I don't know, something deeper, when her reasons are obviously shallow. Okay, maybe the health part, and her motherly act; but really, image?

"And for your information, I _do_ have a life outside my home. His name is Hayner."

I don't know. It's a power struggle, I guess, and I'm starting to feel overwhelmed.

"So this is why you called me, right?" It took a great effort for me to control my voice. My knuckles were white as I kept my fist clenched to my side, the other holding my cup of half-eaten ice cream by the rim. "You wanted to… to verbally assault me in public, is that it?" I could feel the tears rising. "That's so low, Olette, so low."

Was it out of shame, or anger? I concentrated on suppressing my tears before they flooded over, before Olette started with another fresh batch of bullets.

Out of nowhere, I was pushed from behind. The cup flew from my hand. A screech blared and rang in my ears (said screech did not come from yours truly. Please. I am not like that). I landed on my knees.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see a shocked Olette. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, looking at her shirt. I guess my vanilla ice cream found another home.

"You _heartless_ bit–!"

"I'm sorry, Olette, it was an accident!" I couldn't believe myself, though: despite hurling anger at each other, I was freaking _cowering_ in fear. Sometimes, I wish I had courage and brashness.

"No it _wasn't_ you, freaking _creep_. Just because I –!"

"Olette!" I cried, exasperated, cutting her off. I scrambled to my feet, never minding the slight sting in my knee caps. "It wasn't me! Surely you've seen it! I was pushed, you stupid brat!" I looked behind me to see a blur of blond.

No, it couldn't be Ven? Or maybe it was his twin?

I turned my attention back to Olette. She was fuming, all right. From far behind, I could see Pence watching us from afar, his cups of yogurt already melting. He was frozen in place, watching the two of us.

Taking steps back, I put my hands in front of me as protection. Who knew what Olette could do in her berserk state?

Anything.

She closed the distance and raised a hand. I cringed and waited for the hard slap, but it never came. A few seconds later, I looked up to find her hand indeed above me, but a foreign hand was clasped around Olette's wrist. Heart beating in eardrums, I looked at the saving hand's owner.

"_Ven_?"

Tucked under his arm was a skateboard. He wore baggy khaki pants and a dirtied white shirt. For some reason, I knew I was wrong with my assumption. It was probably the eyes; while Ventus had warm blues, this one had hard, cold sapphires. He was looking at me with disgust.

This dirty blond turned his attention to Olette, who looked as shell shocked as I did, her mouth open. "No bitch slapping," he said. As I've said, he had cold eyes; it was a bit confusing because he sounded a bit_ caring_, which was quite weird. "I suggest you go home, wash up, and stay there. Good?"

Her chocolate curls bobbed up and down. I noticed also that Pence ditched his melted yogurt to come to Olette's aid.

"Are you okay, sis?" his light brown eyes swirled with concern. The next moment caught me off guard: he shot me a sad look, mixed with, I don't know, disappointment? "Let's go home."

Olette gave me one last glare, the green fires in her eyes burning into mine. I don't think I'd ever forget that. They seemed to scream a five letter word that rhymes with 'sandwich' and is the female version of the widely loved animal that is the dog.

"What was up with that?" I looked up at the one addressing me: Ven or some guy who looks like Ven who's probably the Roxas guy.

I froze, and took a few steps back. "And why do you care," I shot back. "I don't even know you, and you don't know me either, not-Ven."

He cocked a brow and let down his skateboard. "I figured I did," he said, his eyes still holding onto mine. They were the coldest I've ever come across. "And you seemed a bit in trouble, so I gave her what she needed."

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Y-you were the one who pushed me?" I couldn't help but ask. He nodded. I released a small smile of relief, though my guard was still up and tight. "Thanks, though I didn't really need that." With all the events that happened, I was surprised that I could still talk to a _guy_.

"Oh? I beg to differ," he clipped. "If that girl, Olette, if I'm not mistaken, if she weren't a girl, I would've believed you were just like a battered wife."

My anger was transferring to this guy. "I would've done better without you, thank you very much." I mustered all the dignity I could. Gathering the last few shards was hard.

"Says the helpless one," he rolled his eyes and rested them upon the fountain (I assume). "Not to pry, but what's up with her? You don't see some wild woman screeching every day, especially at a girl like you."

"Heh," I sneered. "If I'm not mistaken, you're only here to satisfy your curiosity, right?"

For some reason or another, he seemed surprised that I said that. "No need to be so defensive," he looked down at me. "You look like you're about to burst."

"Of course I am," I countered, flicking my hair behind my back. As an afterthought, I decided to test this. "I _am_ a normal person after all, Ventus."

His blue eyes seemed to spark with life, if only for a second there. "You're no different," he remarked. What? "You could've just asked me if I was Ven."

I felt a bit insulted, at the same time… bare. Bare, in the sense that he saw right through me, and I'll say it's not a nice feeling. "Well too bad," I said. It came out a bit too defensive. I glared at him, hoping my pale blues are icy enough to bother him.

"You must be Pots," he said, his mouth twisting as if he wanted to laugh.

Boy was I irritated. "And you _mustn't_ be Ventus," I replied coolly, sitting back down on the ledge of the fountain. To be honest, I felt a bit faint.

I guess he knew that I didn't want him to imitate me, because he shifted his weight to the other foot and stayed there. He looked at me with so much contempt I almost wanted to run away. I really dislike being afraid of guys. Even if I didn't want to be, or if I suddenly had that burst of courage to speak up, I will most definitely regret it two seconds later.

"Roxas," he finally said, extending a hand. I took it and we shook.

"Naminé," I pronounced. "I can't believe Ven actually told you about it," I couldn't help but grumble. He laughed and sat down beside me. Instantly, I froze, gripping the edge of my seat until my knuckles turned white. I didn't want to, but I did.

It was a good thing he didn't notice.

I sincerely hoped he was the kind of guy who didn't pay attention to the little details.

Roxas put his skateboard down and used his shoe to play around with it. I watched him fiddle with the board until he spoke. "Ven and I are about as close as twins get," he explained. I could sense a tinge of pride. "He was a bit annoyed that I didn't go, though. Sorry about that," he apologized. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. "I have this competition coming up, and I really need to win it," he sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

"So you know Seifer?" I ventured. He scowled in response.

I guessed he did.

I guessed it was a bad thing to know that guy too, judging from this guy's ugly frown.

"He's my greatest competition," he said. A second later he added, "He's also an asshole."

_Just like you_, I wanted to add. _And Ven too, for instigating the whole 'Pots' thing_. But of course, since I'm such an angel, I didn't say anything.

"Speaking of the devil," I perked up sarcastically. Heading towards us was Seifer himself. I noticed he was barreling towards us on his board. "It's your favorite man!"

He stopped right in front of me. I think my heart froze in fear, but I wasn't so sure. I _do_ know that I was holding my breath, and looking down at my shoes.

"Hey there," the blond said. I noticed that he tucked his hair under his beanie again. I wondered why; I think you do know that I dislike beanies. I mean, it's not even that hot out, and won't your hair just be all smelly and sweaty under all that yarn? What was he hiding under that hideous thing, a giraffe?

"Hi," I replied, almost a whisper.

"You didn't come back the day after like I said," he shook his head. "We had a date, remember?"

I dared not say anything, or look anywhere. Roxas was glaring at me incredulously, his eyes boring holes into my face.

Also, I just did not want to answer him.

"Aw, why won't you look me in the eye, Nam?" Seifer pouted. I looked at him obediently. "That's much better," he nodded. "How come you're with this loser?"

Before I could say anything, Roxas butted in. "Aren't you supposed to be training to beat me?"

"I should throw that question back at you," Seifer sneered, flipping on his board. "Delusions, chicken wuss?"

I was about to inch away and head off, but Roxas caught me. Darn.

Boys suck.

o0o

It's different, the way guys and girls get angry at each other. While the female race has screaming fits (and the occasional cat fight), guys either punch each other, brag, or I don't know, try to belittle each other with their 'can't touch this' statements. It's a bit annoying, especially because Seifer and Roxas were at it for a long time, and I couldn't get out of it because they were guys.

I don't like it when they focus on me, you know?

Anyway, later on, Roxas decided to walk me home; rather, I walk the way, he rolls on his skateboard. Personally, I wanted to have time to myself. I think I've had enough action for one day: a verbal attack from Olette, seeing Pence, meeting Roxas (Pots again? Ugh) and encountering Seifer again. I wanted to sort things out and evaluate my day in peace.

That is, peace without some guy there.

Especially Roxas, since he seemed to be irked that I knew Seifer. I think he was even more irritated when Seifer said I had a date with him.

I guessed it was part of rivalry.

"Spill some beans, Pots," said Roxas.

Seriously, it was irking me that he still insisted on calling me Pots rather than my real name. "Why should I?" I retorted.

"You look like you need to before you burst," he shrugged, keeping at a slow pace to match my own.

It was true that I needed to _say_ something, let it out and all, but I didn't want my words to resound in the wrong ears, did I?

There was this time when I used to think that Olette could keep all my secrets, but I found out way later on that she blabbed a lot. And if you didn't know, I'm the type who's overly conscious of what people thought about me, so these ugly thoughts can pretty much destroy me.

I didn't want it to happen with someone, especially a guy (even though I despise this one).

I know right? Naminé is _so_ pathetic!

"No thanks," I replied flippantly, adding an extra bounce to the next few steps. Smiling, I looked at him and added, "Not when you still call me Pots."

I was afraid he'd start calling me by my name, but I ended up being really pissed at this one exasperating not-Ventus because he refused to drop that dreadful nickname.

I trudged down the street fast enough to catch the dirty blond thing off guard. Fuming, I turned the corner and broke into a trot towards the house. Sadly, he was on his darned wheels so he was able to catch up and block me from going past him.

"Didn't mean to piss you off," his eyes were sincere enough. I almost felt bad. _Almost_!

"It's fine," I replied, unable to look him in the eye. Maybe it was because I was lying, but who knows?

It took him a while to believe me. When he did, he moved aside so we could travel the last few meters down the street together. The rest of the journey was done in silence.

I jogged up the steps to our humble home and fished for the house key from my pocket. Just as I was about to unlock the door, Roxas tapped me on the shoulder. I froze in my tracks and slowly turned towards him. I wanted to scream for he was so near. I swear, what did he know about personal space? Nothing, I believe.

"So, will you still be my… escort to the party?" he grinned sheepishly. He looked so out of character that I almost pitied him.

I pushed the door open and let myself in. I paused in front of the boy, gave a shrug, and slammed the door.

You should know how satisfying _that_ felt. It was as if I just shut out all the haunting spirits that followed me the whole afternoon. I felt really light and comforted in the walls of the house.

I smiled to myself, but felt a tinge of guilt when I saw Roxas jump down the porch steps and roll away from my last antic. I fumbled for my phone.

"Hello, Ven?"

o0o

End of another day, sort of! I tried to be awesome, but I think that failed LOL The whole Olette and Nams argument is patterned after my own with a close friend of mine, though I put a nuttier (in the disappointing sense) spin to it.

I'm sorry if the momentum kind of dropped here, the way Nams and Roxas met, since I know a lot of you were waiting for it! Was it okay, or was it that bad? What do you want to see from this as well? :) The review link is down there! :)

Also, I might put The Chauffeurs on a looong hiatus/hibernation because I'm such a loser. I do not know what to do with it anymore without writing another plot-less chapter. LOL! I'm actually thinking of another story to do~ lalala.


	5. First Impressions

Almost or more than a month! Sorry, but I've been extremely busy and sick! We're leaving for a two-week vacation, so don't expect anything for another month or so. I'm really sorry! I hope this will make up for it.

By the way, I'm changing the whole story to present tense because it seems nicer that way :)

**_Boyanotrophicophobia_**

chapter four

_First Impressions_

**Naminé POV**

Have you ever felt like you just made the best decision in the world, then days later you sense your confidence in said decision erode? Cruddy, right?

It's the night of the party. I'm in Ven's house; he's touring me around before we head to dinner.

See, Ven and Roxas (oh and Sora too) belong to this really well-off family, and this year they're holding the family reunion in their house. By house, I mean _manor_. They play it down, the Strife family (they don't have one of those iconic sprawling lawns or too-huge rooms littered with gaudy expensive things).

They have this really huge family tree, these people. They invite relatives from all over! From the looks of it, they're pretty much the whole town.

"You don't have those huge chandeliers or stone gargoyles," I comment, walking alongside Ven while looking around. We're along the second floor hall. "Your floors aren't carpeted either."

"What do you think we are, some ancient castle?" Ven rolls his eyes. He grins wickedly down at me. "You're just saying that because your heels are making so much noise."

I look down, conscious of the clacking my shoes make as we walk down the hall. I should say that as much as I love being a girl, I'm not that great walking in those infernal things (though they make me feel pretty sometimes). "Are they really that bad? Am I horrible in them, Ven?" I shoot out tons of worried questions.

He laughs, motions for me to turn around and head back downstairs. "You're fine," he says simply, and puts an arm around my shoulders.

At first I don't notice, but when I do, I almost have a heart attack. My face feels hot. No one's ever done that to me, except maybe Uncle Eraqus, but he's _family_.

Be normal, Naminé.

I send a smile up at him, and grins back down at me.

As much as I tell myself I'm not, I feel pretty –scratch that, I feel _beautiful. _I'm wearing a white strapless dress, reaching up to my mid-thigh. It makes me look like I have nice legs, a bust, if ever, and an hourglass figure. The best part is that there's a petticoat!

And he looks good too, though that's just saying little, in his black coat. A while back I insisted he pluck yellow roses and insert them in his breast pocket to break the monotony of his fashion statement, just to add color.

"What's your first impression of me?" he breaks our silence.

I blink. "That's a little blunt and… awkward," I respond.

"I like knowing," he replies simply, his arm still draped over my shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?" I'm stalling. We pass by a very long aquarium; I notice it's a saltwater home by the fish living in the transparent casing.

"Well, yeah, I do."

I immediately say, "Asshole." Then my face feels like it's aflame for just saying that. Even if it's the truth.

Ven laughs. "What else," he prompts.

I still have to think. I can't say the nice things, right?

Not that there's anything great about him.

"Friendly," I say. "And… an asshole."

What? He is!

He nods thoughtfully. We reach the stairs and he holds out his hand for me to take. He knows well that the stairs are my worst enemy whilst I walk in heels. "Well?" I smile.

"I don't get that a lot," he confesses. "The asshole bit."

"For starters, my name is not Pots," I say almost scathingly. "And… and you're really mean to me! And… maybe because you're only like that to me," I reply. "And that's being an asshole, you know!" I add. It's true. All the people we've passed by he's been nice to. I guess nobody's ever seen that side of him; maybe reckless and fun and all, but not an asshole. "What about me?"

Ven doesn't miss a beat. "Sensitive, in the moody sense, ill-tempered, and…"

"Sensitive!" I burst. How could I be _sensitive_? "I beg your pardon, sir Ventus," I huff, crossing my arms. "I am _not_ sensitive!"

I look at him and he's got this weird expression in his deep blue eyes. It's as if he's telling me, "You see?"

"I bet you started this whole 'first impressions' thing to attack me like that!" I accuse him, jabbing an index finger at his chest (and from the feel of that one poke, he's got some… muscles).

Instead of retorting, he laughs and takes my arm, leading us both to our dining area.

He did not tell me what that other first impression was, I realize.

o0o

Dinner is outside in the garden. There are tons of tables and people milling about when we get there. While there are many strolling about, the air isn't damp; in fact, it's breezy and fresh. Fairy lights are festooned about, creating that bustling atmosphere and giving off enough light yet making said dots of energy look like a million stars in the sky. Tables are set all around the garden, near enough not to have trouble getting around.

If I hadn't known it's just a dinner party, I'd think it's a wedding reception.

A waiter leads Ven and me to our table, where I find Kairi and Sora already seated at our round table for ten and chatting animatedly. They wave at us, and I return the greeting.

Ven's eyes light up as he spots something behind me. I turn around to find a tall, brunette boy, and a pretty blue-haired girl walking in our direction. They wave, and Ven waves back.

He turns to me, his eyes as bright as the lights above us. "Meet Terra," he gestures to the brunette, "and Aqua," he motions to the pretty girl. "These guys are my friends," he says, and turns to them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Pots."

I will not strangle him.

_Resist, Naminé, resist! You have dignity. You are a woman. You are not petty._

Oh gods restrain me.

"Hi," I shoot a smile at the pair, elbowing Ven (I get a huff from him, so that's pretty much as good a revenge I get).

"Hey," says the one named Terra. We shake hands. I notice he has this 'serious business' thing about him (apart from his snappy suit). I'm a little unnerved by him, but since he's older than me I know there's nothing to be afraid of. If I'm not mistaken, he acts like a big brother around… those my age.

On the other hand, Aqua has this really nice aura. While Terra's this silent, maybe angry brother, Aqua is just the really caring sister; the full opposite of Terra. And she has a gorgeous smile to match her midnight blue dress. I almost stopped feeling pretty. "Hi, Naminé," she says. Finally, _finally_, someone in this world gets my name right!

"Hello," I reply, feeling warm around the two. Well, more of Aqua.

I sit down next to Kairi, who smiles at me. I quietly point out the new cast behind us, but I trail off as I watch them interact with each other.

Ven's hand was clasped over Aqua's as the three chattered about something boisterously. In a while, Ven leans over and whispers something into the girl's ear, and she giggles intensely. Terra pinches her cheek and scolds her playfully.

It takes a lot of courage to look away.

My twin must have sensed something because she stole a look from behind and when she turned back she had a scowl marred on her pretty face. She shoots her upset glare at Sora and says, "Look at what you did!" to which Sora raises his hands in a "What did I do?" pose.

Then my redhead sister turns to me with a sorry expression. I shake her off gently, telling her it's fine.

And it really is! Why, I don't even _like_ him that way. And anyway, he's just a friend, right? …Sort of? See, we're not even friends! Why should it matter to me?

Right? _Right._

"What's up with him?" Kairi seethes into my ear. "He's supposed to be –!"

"Kai, it's fine!" I pull a flippant face at her, though I just know she knows. "It doesn't matter, really! So what if he has a girl? I shouldn't be bothered by it!"

And I'm not. Really, I'm not! I could swear on… on…

Oh sod it, I don't feel so pretty anymore.

o0o

It's not so miserable.

Ventus remembered his duties as a child of the family and went off to circulate, say hi to distant relatives. Just thinking about it makes me feel better; I've spotted him a number of times trying not to wince as his aunts pinched his cheeks and showered him with 'you're so grown up!' and 'how handsome you've become!' croons and sometimes end their monologues with 'you darling Roxas you.'

Oh, sweet not-really-revenge.

"Hey, Naminé," Aqua called me. She leans over, a hand on the empty chair between us (where Roxas –I mean _Ventus_– is supposed to sit) and says, "What do you think of Ven?"

I want to yell at her for having the nerve to say that, but I don't.

_Don't be petty, Naminé . You're a woman, not a girl._

"He's okay," I reply automatically. And because I feel she's to be trusted, I elaborate: "A gentleman, but he could be… an asshole."

She lets out a laugh. Why does everything about her have to be _gorgeous_? I'm jealous.

"Well, he's really like that," she says, smiling to herself. She must have remembered some inside joke. To be honest, it's bothering me to no end. I feel like someone just sucker punched me in the stomach and started twisting my innards all together into some gross porridge.

"Are you and Ven together?" I ask, ignoring my conscience slapping its face. I kind of want to slap my own as well.

Aqua lets out another laugh. "_Me?_ With _Ven_? You're kidding me!" Her eyes widened. "Naminé, you really think that?"

I am at a loss.

"Yes?" I reply. I'm thinking now, if he's not with Aqua, then what's he like with a girlfriend? And also, is he that touchy-feely with _everyone_?

I think even Kairi is listening, since she stopped gabbing with Sora (who left minutes ago to do the same duties as Ven). She's fiddling with her phone, although we both know what she's really doing.

"We're not," Aqua says firmly. I cannot meet her eye. "Really, Naminé, we're not! If you want to know, he's more of a little brother to me, alright?" She smiles and pats me on the back. "Ven just acts like that, he's just really friendly!"

"Okay," I reply. I trust Aqua… I guess. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Anything between two girls is always a secret.

Well, it really depends on the other girl. "Of course," the blue-haired beauty says, leaning back on her chair. "Though you should be telling Terra that," she jabs her thumb at the man seated next to her.

"What?" Terra raises his eyebrows. Aqua says nothing until he relents. "Yeah, yeah, I won't! Geez, Aqua, you're such a…"

"Don't even start," Aqua cut him off, her eyes sparkling. I feel a bit shamefaced asking her, but I want to know! What's wrong with knowing things, right?

Maybe they're all like that and I'm just as old-fashioned as they get.

Ven comes back to our table, a frown playing on his features. I ask him what's wrong, but he doesn't seem to hear me. He just sits down.

"I hate my family," he whines. "Why does it have to be so _huge_? There are just so many people you have to greet, and they get your name wrong all the time! What kind of family is _that_?"

"Yours," I say automatically, and apparently so did everyone else at our table except for Sora, who still hasn't returned. We laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that 'wrong name' is Roxas," I chided. He grinned and he gave me a push on the arm.

Soon, we break into two groups, Ven chatting with Terra and Aqua, while I joined Kairi and Sora. It's fun for a while, until my sister begins bashing Ven and Aqua.

"What a creep! I don't believe Aqua," she hisses, shooting invisible daggers at his back with her purplish eyes. "She's covering up for him, I swear, she just wants to make fun of you. I know it!"

"What if what she said is true?" I butt in. "She doesn't look like a liar!"

Sora agrees. "What makes you think she's a liar anyway?"

My sister was on fire. "She's a female."

"So are you," the bubbly brunette put in.

"Oh shut up, will you?"

"Stop it, guys!" I hush the two and desperately try to change the subject. "Who do you think will sit there?" I point to the remaining four seats across us.

Kairi shrugs and adjusts the straps of her maroon dress. "Probably Hayner," she says absently.

I feel a shiver run down my spine. No. Not Hayner. _Hayner_? "You're related?" I didn't mean to sound incredulous as I ask Sora, who nodded sheepishly. Apparently they're really distant cousins, like they're eighth cousins or something like that.

"Don't blame me," he says, "blame my ancestors."

It's when the appetizer comes that I see Hayner and his lovely girlfriend weave through the crowds and to our table.

We chat politely, but it's obvious that Olette and I aren't on speaking terms. Come dessert, which is chocolate cake, Olette speaks. "Are you here with Ventus, Naminé?"

"I'm not being a third wheel to Sora and Kairi," I respond with a smile. "Where's Pence?" I ask innocently. What? I do want to know where Pence is! It's like the first time I've seen Olette without her brother. Surely, it's not wrong to ask!

Ven nudges me with his foot. I step on his shoe lightly in return. "Stop it," he hisses, shooting me a dirty look. See, I told Ven about this whole mishap, and of course meeting his lovely twin whom he influenced to call me Pots as well. "Don't, okay?"

I shake my head ever so slightly, still looking into his deep blues.

"He's at home," the emerald-eyed girl replied, shrugging. "Do you miss him already?"

"Of course not," I reply, forcing a light giggle.

It's just a way of getting back at others, even if I know it's childish. Plus, knowing Olette, this is bound to escalate into some other level. I remember we had a great fight once, over an internet friend. It was mad: Olette decided one day that I should stop being friends with that person, and I said no; why should I? Then we kind of hurled insults at each other until I relented. The amazing thing about grade school is that after things are made up, you forget about it completely and frolic in the flowers together again. As for now, if we even make up and be friends again, there will always be that scar.

I feel him poking my side. It's irritating, yet… ticklish. "Penny for your thoughts, Pots?" he keeps murmuring.

"Will you keep your hands to yourself, Ven?" I cry with an unwanted smile. It's then that I realize that it sounded very wrong.

I hear Aqua giggling, and Terra trying to disguise his laugh as a sudden attack of coughs. Kairi was looking at me with that face of hers, while Hayner and Olette just stared. Sora just... kept eating.

My face feels really… warm. I couldn't look at Ven, who probably has his brain working on something again, by the way his wicked grin was growing.

"Have a bite?" I look up and he's offering the tip, the very tip of his slice. He wiggles the fork; he knows I can't resist. I love the tip, may it be pizza or cake, and it's just the best part.

I don't know what makes me accept it; maybe I'm trying to show Olette something, because if it ever happened before I'd box the guy's face, or something like that.

He smiles triumphantly at me.

I cannot look him in the eyes; instead, my gaze falls to my lap. _What did I just do? _I feel so embarrassed that I can't even look at anyone. Oh gods._  
_

Ven offers another one, but I decline and offer him a grape from the same plate. To my surprise he actually eats it, his teeth grazing my fingers ever so slightly. If I can't feel any more ashamed, I'll die, melt to the ground.

I see Olette staring though.

I know someone's going to hear it all from her later.

o0o

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" I look up at Ven. We're walking around the garden. Everyone else opted to go inside for, I don't know, coffee? I don't really know what happens in reunions since Kai and I don't really have a family.

"You're quiet," he says.

_You make me feel uncomfortable._

_Why'd you feed me cake? And why'd you eat that grape like that?_

_Why am I here?  
_

"Nothing," I reply. A brave swig of courage in a fraction of a second, I ask, "Are you and Aqua together?" as lightly as I could.

Whatever makes my question funny? "No, why would we even be?" he guffaws again, which is certainly annoying me to no end. Knowing the trend, he'll never let me forget this.

It's my silence that sobers Ventus up. Good for him, he knows I'm being serious. "No, we're not," he finally says. "We're just really close. They're my traveling mates, Aqua and Terra." After a moment's hesitation, he adds, "The ones who're together are those two."

"Oh!" I cry in realization. "Well, that's very… quaint! So… you went with them to Castle Oblivion?"

"Yes, your most traditional highness," he mock bows. "We all go places together, all the time!"

This is really interesting. "I can't believe it!" I laugh in relief. We both walk in contented silence. I'm really glad those fairy lights don't provide the greatest amount of light; why would I want Ven to see me smiling like a clown?

You know, because I'm generally a happy person and it wouldn't look that… ladylike.

What?

"Why do you think I'm with Aqua, anyway?"

I shrug, unable to answer. Well, I don't think anyone would have an answer besides some "Why do you care?" throw, which I normally would say, but… not tonight. "Nothing," I say instead.

"Is it because… I held her hand?" he guesses, and probably figures he's right (he is, but I won't say anything) because I'm silent a second too long. "Really now," he sighs in amusement.

"Give me days to sort it out, okay?" I huff as we pass another bush of flowers. Ven's garden has this great array of flowers; it's not just a manicured lawn or another, they actually have _flowers_, the pretty kind that you'll be proud to snip and put in a vase and display it at home. Plus, they have pansies. I like pansies.

"Don't need to get all defensive," he singsongs, cutting in front of me and plucking daisies from a patch we almost walked pass by. "Didn't know you're the jealous type, m'dear," he adds, handing the flowers to me and putting one in my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

I stand rooted to the ground, speechless.

No boy has ever even tried bursting my personal bubble and this one boy just waltzes right in.

And I'm _not_ bothered.

In fact… I'm kind of liking it.

o0o

I'm up the front steps of our house. Ven's accompanied me home and now he's waiting for me to get in.

Ven still has things to do back home, so he brought me back earlier. I don't really mind, since my head's been whirling the whole night about a bunch of things, and it's very taxing, if you should know.

I fumble with the keys, aware that Ven was watching my every move. I manage to turn the key and push the front door open, but I remember something.

I turn around and ask, "Ven, what was it that you were saying a while back?"

"Huh?"

"Your first impressions of me," I elaborate. "You didn't finish telling me! Upstairs, do you remember?"

It's hard to see his expression in the dark, even under the moonlight and accompanying stars. "Do I have to?" he doesn't sound too happy, but he doesn't sound too burdened by the question either. He almost sounds… embarrassed.

"It's only fair," I say. "Because I told you what I thought about you! Come on," I wheedled, bouncing on my heels like a child. What? I'm excited to know! Don't _judge_ me like that!

For a while, he looks around, hesitating. "Sensitive; really moody," he says, taking a step forward. "Ill-tempered, some angry child of the world," I can see his smile this close. My heart is pounding really hard.

What's wrong with me?

He pulls out one of the yellow roses from his breast pocket and hands it to me. "And absolutely enchanting."

And he gives me a kiss on the cheek, steps away, gives a salute, hops into his car and speeds off.

I think I can be a lawn gnome, standing frozen right there.

o0o

A/N: I really should learn how to write longer and describe things better.

Also, one question for all of you! It's up to you, because I'm fine with either: **would you like this fic to be Ven/Nam or Rox/Nam? **Please tell me in your review, as well as what you think about this chapter :) It is vital for you to review.


End file.
